


Perhaps the Strip Club is Evil?

by Leukos



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Beastiality?, Breeding, M/M, Mind Control, Monsters, Mpreg, Oviposition, Rape, Slime, Symbiote - Freeform, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leukos/pseuds/Leukos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji gets split up, and honestly, look at the warnings. You know where this leads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps the Strip Club is Evil?

"Shit, Kanji!" Chie's voice rang out sharply as one of the knights knocked him a good 10 feet. Those things were fuckers to be certain. Granted he was being noble, as that lance would've run Yu through. Still, it was a miracle that the white-haired guy survived, his muscular form tumbling down the aisle of this deranged club. 

This posed a new problem for the team though. As much as they needed to go back for Kanji, should they break their focus, that knight shadow would make short work of them. Yu had to make a call, and he did, getting Chie and Yukiko back on track. Besides, Kanji was tough. He'd be running back in to join the fray in no time, right?

The fight dragged a little bit, the knight somewhat resilient before he finally slipped up, charging at Chie. She jumped rather elegantly over the knight's charge, which in turn caused him to stumble and fall. The remaining three fighters knew what that meant, and with a hearty cheer from Teddie in the sidelines, the Persona-users all wailed on the fallen knight, the creature reduced to smoke now. 

"You did it!" Teddie shouted happily, jumping a bit. Yu looked over at him, apparently distressed.

"Kanji. Did you see him? Were you watching him?" He said urgently. Teddie stammered a bit, looking back down the aisle. He was gone.

\---

Kanji groaned roughly, looking up, though he honestly wished he hadn't. He stumbled back, gasping as the was staring into the unsettling mask of one of the strange, black lions prowling the place. Reaching down, he noticed that the scrap of metal, or shield, or whatever he used to bludgeon these things to death with was gone. Without a moment to spare, the lion charged, and the young man landed hard against the wall. He groaned, his head spinning. The knight only gave him a glancing blow, but he was in no shape to take on this beast by himself. He could barely focus, his mind scattered with panic. He couldn't summon Take-Mikazuchi like this, and he was unarmed, and it was a FREAKING LION. Speaking of which, said lion swiped angrily at the male, ripping his shirt to pieces. The white-haired youth certainly had nothing to be ashamed of physically. His toned chest and abs were revealed in this rather shady dungeon, complete with bright red claw marks over him, blood trickling lightly from him now. He groaned thickly, biting his lip as the stinging sensation worked over him. He jumped as the lion swiped again... this time at his lower body, his pants falling to shreds now. He was certifiably freaking out now, lucky enough that this swipe wasn't as invasive as the previous one, though... he shivered a little, the strip club surprisingly brick all of a sudden, though that could be the sudden lack of clothes on the man's person.

He yelped out in a panic now, squirming against the wall as the lion advanced. He groaned, suddenly flipped over, his rear now up in a rather compromising situation, his face buried against the carpet floor, his average length and balls dangling there impotently. Not that the lion really cared about that though...

He lethargically tried to crawl away, but he didn't have the strength to move before the lion had mounted him, the strange heat from the abomination surrounding him. Despite himself, his face flushed as the lion rested its paws against his shoulders.

"S-stop it!" He managed to say, his voice cracking rather horribly. The lion clearly didn't listen, and before long, he gasped out, something... strange now prodding at his exposed rear. He gave a scream of bloody terror as the wriggling appendage moved into him more and more, slipping past the ring and probing further. He spasmed lewdly, gasping as his own member began to throb. He was... enjoying this? He gave another bloody scream, trying to catch a glance at the lion as he claimed the poor Persona-user. 

Surprisingly, the lion had no discernable genitalia from his position, though given the actual composition of these beasts, this wasn't exactly a huge leap to make. Anyway, all this theorizing about Shadow's reproductive organs has no place here, as the lion continued to sink more into the newly captured bitch. Kanji groaned thickly, his hole spreading wider as the lion grew more forceful, more and more of the slick, wriggling substance invading him. He began to shift, feeling rather bloated suddenly. He was certainly getting rather stuffed. He was about to call out again for help, but the lion slapped a paw over his mouth. He wriggled and squirmed violently beneath the shadow, his eyes widening in fear as the same sensation began to work into his mouth, the slick, wriggling substance worming into his mouth. He bit into it angrily, but the force either incited the lion further, or maybe it just made it easier for the slime to pump down his throat lewdly, the boy arching his back as the lion continued to stuff into him. He panted weakly, his vision blurring as more of the shadow filled him up. He was trying to keep a level head despite all of this, but it was hard to really focus as the tendril inside his rear thickened more and more, his hole spreading wider and wider, about the size of a hand now working into his body. 

He whimpered into the paw as the wriggling continued, though even as it slid down his throat, which was bulging out rather lewdly, some of that slime worked up into his nasal cavity and further. In an instant Kanji blacked out, his brain suddenly stimulated... or more probably invaded by the horror. 

He came too not long after, groaning. The lion was mostly gone, the slime now rhythmically pumping into him, giving the odd simulation of the young man getting fucked by this horror, the creature rutting away into his rear and mouth. Tears were streaming down his face as the last of the creature finally wormed into his rear, wiggling about as it also finished into his throat, squirming lewdly on its way into him. He panted, his breathing finally free. He collapsed on the floor, groaning angrily as he clutched his belly... his belly!

He rolled to his side, looking down in shock at his swollen belly. He was holding the large gut he had developed, and it took all of his effort to not vomit immediately. As he gave the pregnant-looking stomach a rub, he moaned, his brain suddenly lighting up with pleasure. 

-Good...-

He blinked, turning around. Who said that? He looked around a little, blushing as he realized his thick cock was hard and throbbing rather shamelessly in the air. He laid back, and without a second thought, he began to stroke himself, sighing a bit. He shifted a little, his cock feeling... good. Noticeably good. He groaned, arching his back as he continued to rub himself lewdly, biting his lip as his belly wriggled about lightly... so full of life...

Full of life? He jumped up, groaning and sitting down almost immediately afterwards. Why was thinking about that? He needed to... throw up or something, do something to get this bastard out of him!

-Rest...-

Kanji awoke later, blinking in shock. Where... where was he? He groaned angrily, looking down. His stomach was larger than before! He panted, moving his hand down to touch it, feeling... it was oddly firm. He blinked a bit, his hand idly returning to his still hard cock as he looked about. Where was he? This wasn't the same room he was in... and none of his friends were in sight... it was still the club... was he on stage?

He groaned hotly, arching his back and moaning as his cock tensed in his hand. He felt so damn good right now... b-but he needed something more... maybe just... a little here...

His other hand moved from his firm, bulging stomach, going past his cock and his balls to his exposed hole. He gave another rich moan as his finger just slid into his slick, inviting rear. He panted, his head swimming. God, this was fantastic... he moaned, another digit sinking into his pucker, prodding and scissoring it open easily.

For awhile, he was in bliss. His cock felt great as he continued to rub it, and the more he spread himself, the better the sensations became. He never felt himself getting close to orgasm, just this bizarre, maintained feeling. He found himself worrying less and less about his predicament and more about spreading and rubbing. Not long now...

-Not long...-

He groaned, his hand pulling off of his cock. He suddenly didn't feel well. He blinked a bit, looking down as his drooling length. The pre had some weird... dark tint to it... He panted again, trying not to think about it, his attention more on his quivering hole. What was going on down there?

Suddenly, his stomach lit up with pain, the boy yelping out angrily. He clutched his pregnant gut, convulsing on the stage as he felt something shift and squirm inside of him. He moaned again, the pain suddenly setting off his brain again, and he was feeling great. He was in bliss as whatever was inside of him began to worm around in him, going lower and lower. He spread his legs, suddenly aware that other shadows had collected before him, watching as he birthed new abominations. He moaned louder, an egg finally crowning out of his spread, loose hole. He panted as he gave a hearty push, spasming lightly as the egg worked out of his distended hole. The egg was perfectly spherical and black, coated in thick, black ooze that seemed to be dripping from Kanji's abused rear. He shifted a bit more, panting as he birthed a second one, feeling a third begin its insanely pleasurable journey through his system. 

Finally, Kanji was done, a clutch of nine eggs glistening on the stage before him. Around the seventh, he began to stroke himself again, rubbing his drooling, tainted cock hungrily as he birthed more of his young into this creepy world. He was losing it, his thoughts now no longer wrapped around trying to escape or find the team. No, he was eager to cum now, eager to be bred again once this was done. As the final eggs slid rather lewdly out of his drooling body, he tensed up, screaming again as he came, thick spurts of black ooze erupting from his cock, covering the slut in rope after lewd rope of the sticky goo, the boy panting as he unloaded all over himself.

No time to rest though, as the ooze already began to wriggle over his naked skin, the boy moaning dully as some migrated to his used rear, wriggling and prying thickly into him once more, the rest of it lewdly splattering over his face, diving into his nose, his ears, his mouth, all trying to worm into the broken slut. Not that any of that mattered though, as not only was Kanji once again writhing in joy, but he had clients already up on stage, wanting to use their new toy...


End file.
